In Need of Fire
by CHEESEBUBBLES98
Summary: A/U: Katniss is getting married. Cato is her ex, and comes back into her life. I promise the story is better than this summary. Please read.


_**A/U**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own anything of THG series.**_

 _ **Warning: kinda sorta graphic smut**_

 _ **If you enjoy smut, skip to this:**_ **~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~**

 _ **If you don't enjoy smut, skip and continue when you see this:**_ **~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~**

In a dimly lit bar sat two young gentlemen in their mid-twenties, exchanging stories of their weekend's past. They guffawed and bantered, while downing their beers like they were water. One of the tall gentlemen arose to get another round, and after a while, his friend noticed that he was taking longer than he should. In addition, he was a dark-haired man so he was easily lost in the crowd. Growing concerned, the friend got up and started searching for him within the crowd of sweaty, drunk men. He shoved and slid his way through annoyed, drunk people, his blonde hair moving through the crowd like melting gold. He finally made it to the bar where he then found his mahogany haired friend.

"Gale! Dude! What's taking so long?" the blonde man shouted over all the people.

"I'll be there in a sec, man, I'm talking to someone!" Gale shouted back, and then held up the drinks. The gold-haired man couldn't wait, so he pushed through more people, until he was near his friend. Unfortunately, there was a tiny, young woman in his way.

"Excuse me, Miss?" he tapped her on the shoulder. "Gale, who's this?"

The young lady turned around to face him, a coy smile on her face. "Hi Cato. Am I in your way?" she giggled.

"Katniss? What are you doing here? You hate crowds," Cato responded, perplexed. "It's good to see you, though."

"Oh, no worries, I was just leaving. Have a good night," she grinned, and proceeded to squeeze through people, her small frame allowing her enough space.

"What was she doing here?" Cato asked, eyes transfixed on her small frame leaving. He found himself in a trance, watching her dark tresses slip out of the bar.

Gale took a sip of his drink, looking a bit somber, "she had good news." Gale grabbed his arm, averting his attention back to where they were sitting.

"What news?"

Gale sighed, furrowing his brows, and sitting "she's getting married, dude."

Cato paused, his face turning red. He flopped down in his seat in shock. "What? To who? Don't tell me, it's baker boy. Fucker makes a few muffins, and suddenly she's in love," he sneered.

"Uh, yeah, man."

"You've gotta be kidding me?! Wasn't he just supposed to be some fucking rebound?! What the hell? One date, and then she stops hanging with us, and then she falls for the muffin licker, and now she's marrying the guy?!" Cato slurred, angrily.

"Dude, he's a great guy to her, man. Makes her cheese buns, and talks about his feelings."

"This is bullshit, man," Cato sighed. He then took his drink and downed it angrily. "I'm going home."

"Come on, man," Gale half begged. "You don't have to do all that."

"Nah, man. I can buy her some fuckin cheesebuns! Not to mention, she didn't even think to tell me!" he grabbed his coat, pushing people and stomping away.

…

Cato went home, and started some drunk social media stalking. Katniss removed him off everything, but was petty enough to not block him so he could still see how great her life was. It took him about 30 minutes to type her name correctly, thinking the "A" key was an "S". Finally, he typed it right and after 20 minutes of scrolling through wholesome posts about her sister or baker boy or hate posts about cats, he found out that she got engaged to baker boy three months earlier. They had been planning their wedding since then, and we're getting married in a week at the same chapel Cato had planned to marry her in. He thought to himself in his intoxicated state _I only have a week to ruin this wedding._ He made up 30 plans, one of them even involved switching bodies with baker boy somehow. He soon passed out thinking of all his stupid plans.

The next morning, sober and coffee'd up, he continued his stalking. While refreshing her page multiple times over an hour, he found that she was trying on dresses at a nearby bridal shop, and it was in walking distance. He thought it over, shamed himself for being such a creep, but on impulse decided to just take a stroll and meet her there. What harm could it cause?

While walking over there, his whole body felt like a battle field of conflict. He got goosebumps and found it hard to breathe the closer he approached the shop. He wanted to run back home, go on with his life like a normal person, but he desperately needed to go there and see her. All the while he knew if he did, he'd be back in the same rut he was in when they first broke up and she started with baker boy.

He made it there within 5 minutes, but he couldn't walk in. He didn't have a reason to; he just stood to the side, hiding. He ducked down when he saw her, but continued Watching her through the store window. She wasn't as visible as he had hoped; he thought it would be like a movie type thing, and she'd come out, sparkling. She didn't though, all he could see were her dark tresses cascading down a white dress, and he still thought she looked beautiful. Her skin was glowing and flawless, her hair darker then before – _she probably got it dyed,_ he thought. She turned around a bit to look in a store mirror; he saw somewhat of the entire dress and a huge grin on her face. He stared in awe; she looked exactly like she hoped they would on their wedding day. Well, what would have been their wedding day.

After a little while longer and watching her try on a few more dresses, he decided to leave. He was noticing an urge to go inside and kiss her, so he decided to not follow at least one of his impulses.

…

He texted her that night.

Cato: _Can we meet for coffee tomorrow?_

Katniss: _What._

Cato: _Don't "what." me. Can we meet for coffee?_

Katniss: _Sure, I guess…_

Cato: _Great, um, 4PM good?_

Katniss: _Uh, sure. I can't stay too long though, I'm having dinner with Peeta tomorrow._

Cato: _K._

…

Katniss was a complex girl, but simple at the same time. She shut people out who hurt her, but also shut people out, in general. She fell in love with baker boy because he felt safe.

She met him through her local bakery; every day that she went in, the owner would advertise his son Peeta to her. " _He's a wonderful boy, he'll make you cheesebuns. He needs a wife, and you're perfect,"_ he'd say. For the three years that she was with Cato, she told the man, _"no, no, no, no, no."_ One day she came in, looking forlorn, but the owner wasn't there, it was Peeta.

He was there for her through her breakup, and after 3 months, he made his way out of the friendzone, somehow. Together for a year and a half. Katniss thought she was in love, but she wasn't; she felt safe and loved the feeling. She still stuck with her habit of shutting people out and shut him out with almost every chance she got. The only person, besides her therapist, that she ever opened up to was Cato. She longed for him, everyday. When he asked for coffee, she couldn't say no, she needed to see him – it was wrong and she knew that, but maybe it would end the longing. _It's just coffee. Probably wants to catch up or something,_ she tried to convince herself.

…

Fast forward to the coffe shop; painful tension is in the air. They're sitting by the window, both staring out of it, avoiding eye contact with each other.

"So, uh, how you been?" Cato awkwardly mumbled, while sipping hot coffee, directing his attention to her.

"Pretty okay. You?" Katniss responded, shyly, staring at his nose instead looking him in the eye.

"Uh, well a bit offended," he admitted, clearing his throat.

"At what?"

"You didn't tell me you were getting married," he smirked.

"Oh," she sighed, pulling a hair behind her ear, "I didn't think you'd want to know."

He raised his brows, nodding.

"I mean with the way things ended and all."

"No need to bring that up," Cato sighed, stirring his coffee.

"Well, why else would you want to meet for coffee?" she furrowed her brows.

"To see how you're doing maybe?" he shrugged. "And, find out why you didn't invite me."

"Well, I'm doing okay. Can I leave now?" she grinned.

"Am I invited to your wedding?'"

"...no."

"That's rude, Katniss."

"You're rude," she frowned, and rolled her eyes. "You know, it's getting late."

Cato bit his lip in frustration. "Okay, I'm sorry, please."

"Why did you want to meet for coffee?"

"Um," he scratched the back of his neck, "I needed to see you, alright? I know that sounds pathetic, but I really did, and I want to know how you're doing."

"Are you serious?" she scoffed.

He stared at his coffee and didn't respond.

"Okay," she sighed. "I'm doing fine. Being engaged is nice, and Peeta's nice. I've been having a lot of anxiety lately, though."

"Anxiety?" he asked.

"Yeah, like it's kind of scary, I'm going to be with this man for the rest of my life in a week, a week. It's terrifying, but great. He's great. Everything's fine."

"Do you plan on having kids with him?" Cato asked, genuinely interested.

"One day, Cato."

"Remember when we wanted kids?" he shamelessly asked, and immediately the tension in the air thickened.

"Oh god, Cato, please," she rolled her eyes.

He cleared his throat, deciding to change the subject. "Uh, so I met this girl." He hadn't met a girl.

"Oh really?" she small smiled, her face lighting up.

"Yeah, she loves coffee, an-"

"She loves coffee?" she scoffed, cutting him off.

"Yeah, and we've been seeing other for about 6 months or so," he lied.

"Wow," she grinned. "That's so great."

"Yeah, um you want to leave? I'm kinda done with my coffee, and I can tell you are, too."

"Oh yeah."

He chuckled, "you still nervously eat, I see."

"Haha, yeah," she checked her watch, noticing it was still early, "it's getting pretty late, Cato, I should go."

"Oh yeah, true. Can you walk me to my apartment, though? Please?" he slightly begged.

"Oh, um, sure."

"We can, uh, talk about my girl while we walk," he smiled.

'His girl' was Katniss.

He needed a way to get everything he loved about her off his chest before she got married. He couldn't tell her directly, because she'd leave, and he couldn't tell Gale because he wouldn't listen. Everyone wants to hear about a new girl in your life though.

"What does she look like?" Katniss asked, eagerly.

"Well, she's got this beautiful chocolate brown hair – goes all the way down to her ass," he chuckled.

She scoffed, "could've just said it was really long, Cato."

"Well how else am I supposed to mention her ass," he chuckled, looking at Katniss' ass since she was slightly walking in front of him, "it's perfect."

"Oh well," she smiled, as they reached his stoop. "This is home for you."

She had the nagging feeling of not wanting to leave yet. This was the first time she had smiled and laughed with Cato in months. She missed it. She checked her watch again, and it was still early. She wanted to lie again and tell him it was getting late, so she could go home and try to remember what Peeta's face looked like.

"Yeah," Cato chuckled, after a beat of silence. "You wanna come up for a bit?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Cool," he grinned.

…

"So, tell me more about this girl," Katniss said when they got upstairs.

He took her coat from her, his hands lingering a little too long on her arms. "Well, she has this beautiful olive skin," he whispered a little too close to her neck, "and these piercing, but warm grey eyes."

He paused, turning her to face him, "the cutest nose, and these lips that are so soft. It's like kissing a pillow."

Katniss started to blush a little bit. She was starting to catch on to what he was doing. sounded a lot like her. She decided to play dumb.

"Oh, um, what else?" she smiled.

"Well, she's an amazing singer," he was significantly closer to her now, breathing her same air, "she also loves archery."

 _It's pretty damn obvious now,_ she thought.

"Oh wow, um, she sounds great," she grinned, slipping past him, "did I ever tell you about the time Peeta went crazy in Vancouver?" she giggled, changing the subject entirely, and plopping down on his couch.

"No," Cato sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "What happened?"

"He went on a sugar high from drinking so much syrup, and sprinted down the streets screaming about syrup. It was so intense that we had to go to Emergency Room afterward!" she bursted out laughing.

"Wow, that's crazy," he mocked interest, joining her on the couch. "You want a drink?"

"I'll take a water, but after all that, he still wanted some syrup. How weird," she giggled.

"Literally, lmao," he said in monotone. "Just water?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Okay cool."

As he left for the kitchen, she checked the time, and sighed; she still had some time. Her dinner with Peeta was at seven and it was only 5:30.

She didn't want to be late though, because Peeta's grandparents were coming to meet her. "Cato? I think I might leave soon," she confessed, even though she didn't want to.

"Oh, why?" he asked coming back with her water and a glass of scotch.

"Remember that dinner with Peeta? It's at 7."

"Oh, darn," he mocked concerned. "it's 5, you should be fine to stay for a little. Shit, I could call Gale, and we could all hang out like old times."

"I should get an Uber," she smiled.

"You do that," he faked a smiled.

"So, um, how's work," she asked, while scheduling her Uber.

"Well, it's pretty good. I got promoted to head chef."

"Oh, that's great!"

"Yeah, it's so weird, you know? I started off as a butcher."

"Yeah, you're a lucky man, Cato."

He took a sip of his scotch, looking at the floor, and said, "not that lucky."

"What do you mean?" she asked, perplexed.

"Well, I lost you, didn't I?" he smirked.

"Cato, you've sort of crossed the annoying ex line. Like come on, I thought we could like friends, and not have this much awkwardness."

"Listen, I just," he downed his scotch and scooted closer to her, "We were good, right? I'm sorry to do this, it's just you're getting married, and I don't know if I'll ever have a time to be real with you again."

"Is that your first drink?"

"I'm being serious. Like listen, we were great together, what happened?"

"It wasn't that good, Cato," she shook her head.

"What do you mean? We were happy."

"What do you think I mean? We were stuck in a rut, and you were too afraid to take us to the next level."

"You knew I loved you."

"We were together three years, Cato. I wanted more than love. You knew what I wanted. A future, with you, but you didn't want to think about that."

"Listen, Kat," he set his glass down, and took her hands, "I was afraid. I was honestly afraid. I didn't want you to end up leaving me or something. You know how some things are, you build a life with someone and they just don't want it anymore," he sighed.

"We weren't your parents. I loved you, and I wanted everything with you, but you abandoned that," she accused, taking her hands from him, and folding her arms across her chest.

"I asked you to marry me though, didn't I?"

"Yeah, and then you dumped me because I lost my engagement ring," she rolled her eyes.

Cato sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, I just got scared. I thought you were looking for an excuse."

Katniss softened up a bit, and moved a little bit closer to him, resting a hand gently on his shoulder. "Why would I lose the engagement ring as an excuse to leave you? That's literally the dumbest plan," she chuckled, softly. "Not to mention, I even found it, when I was moving out. It was under my pillow."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you, but it was over."

"You should have told me," he mumbled, "where do you keep it now?"

"Under my pillow at home."

"Does baker boy know?" he chuckled.

"We don't live together."

"Oh," he giggled.

She then said something she immediately regretted. "You know, some nights, I take off Peeta's ring and put yours on, and imagine what it would be like if it was us. Knowing you, you'd want a small wedding – none of your family invited, just Gale. I'd have to beg you to let me have it at that church in our hometown. We'd probably fight over the wedding food, and catering. And.." she paused, noticing him looking at her, and the longing look on his face. She removed her hand from his back and stopped talking. "Um, you know how my mind just wander sometimes," she turned away from him folding her arms again.

"I would actually love to get married at that little, dusty chapel," he confessed.

"I would, too," just then, her phone rang.

She got up to answer it, and it was Peeta.

"Oh hi, Peeta," she answered, her tone lowering slightly.

 _-On the phone-_

"Where are you?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, just visiting a friend."

"We have dinner in like an hour, babe," he protested.

"I know, I'm trying to get an Uber, but it's taking a while."

"Why couldn't you just take my car?"

"You were at work, but listen, try to move the reservation. You know how meeting old friends goes," she giggled.

"I'll try. I'll see you later, though. I love you."

"Love you too," she whispered.

" _Love you too_?" Cato mocked. "You hate that phrase. _Cato, it's so lazy and generic._ "

"Shut up," she giggled.

"You gotta go now?" he asked.

"Soon," she sighed, sitting back down on the couch.

"I could drive you, you know. I don't mind," he offered.

"No, it's fine. Peeta might be waiting for me at my place, when I get back. He likes to give me the 411 on his relatives before I meet them."

"Wouldn't want to make him jealous then," he smirked.

"You know, if I could wait off this whole week, I would."

"Hey, everyone has cold feet," he comforted, putting a hand on her thigh.

She bit her bottom lip, conflicting thoughts invading her mind. She wanted to tell him it wasn't cold feet, and that she wasn't happy. She wanted to tell him she still loved him. "So, wanna tell me more about this girl of yours," she instead asked.

"No," he chuckled, taking his hand off and standing. "Let me take you home."

"No, seriously, and you're not even good to drive. Like, um, when was your last date with her, and what did you guys do?" she smiled.

"Are you serious, Kat?" he sat back down.

"Yeah."

"Okay well, if I'm honest, we had coffee, and then she came up to my place, and now she's drinking water," he said flatly. "And somehow, she looks like a goddess drinking it."

She was drinking her water at the time, and stopped, feeling uncomfortable at the goddess comment.

"We talked. Listen Katniss, I should take you home."

"I have an hour, Cato. I should be fine. Hey, why don't we call Gale?"

There was a pause of silence.

"Is it more than cold feet?" he blurted out.

"…yes," she stared at floor, fidgeting with her hands.

"Do you want to marry him? Do you love him?"

"No."

He then turned to her, taking her left hand in his, staring at her ring finger, "Is it only some nights that you put my ring on or more often than that?"

"I was wearing your ring when we met at the bar the other night," she admitted, her hands shaking and growing clammy within his. "To be honest the only reason I'm not wearing it right now is because I was with Peeta before I met you for coffee."

"So, you wear it everyday?" he looked up at her furrowing a brow.

She nodded, looking away from him.

"Why?"

She slipped her hands out of his, running them down her thighs, drying them of the sweats.

"Katniss," he caressed her cheek, turning her face toward him, "why?"

She sighed, turning her eyes to him, "um, it's just easier imagining you rather than Peeta. He's a nice guy and all, but he's not you."

He took her hands again, removing the sparkling, but wrongfully placed ring from her left hand, and chucked it across the room. He kissed her little ring finger and then asked, his voice breaking a little, "what is me, Katniss?"

She couldn't look at him, feeling so guilty because of Peeta. "You're stubborn," she huffed, looking at the floor, but then looked up at him in his misty eyes. "You're smart. You're angry, like that's not even mood with you, it's just who you are as a person, which is bad, but the rest of you makes up for it. You're strong, but so gentle. You're funny. You're loving, and understanding. You were always there for me when I needed you. You're someone I connect with. You're everything that feels right. You're the only man I've ever really loved besides my father. You're who I want to be marrying…"

They paused for a minute, just staring at each other longingly.

 **~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~**

Katniss made the first move: wiping a tear from his eye and then slowly wrapping her arms around his shoulder and inching her eager lips towards his. He licked his lips in anticipation, then slamming his on hers impatiently. There they were kissing passionately on his couch, their tongues battling for dominance. Cato lifted her onto his lap and started tugging at the bottom of her shirt, while moving his lips to her neck, licking and nibbling at the soft skin. She moaned longingly, wanting more; she then pulled her shirt off and over her head. She had an undershirt on, and Cato snatched it off. She happened to not be wearing a bra, leaving her perky breasts exposed. "Damn," Cato breathed, just staring at her round, supple breasts, "I've missed these."

"Peeta didn't nickname them, right?" he asked, with genuine concern.

"No," she giggled. "Stop messing around."

"Okay," he chuckled, "but, um, before we do anything else, are you sure you want this to go farther? I mean, you know where this is going, right? Like you know it's not just going to be making out and some nice titty time, right? I mean, unless you want that? Uh, I mean, are you cool with what's happening right now?"

"Well yeah, of course I know, I mean if I didn't want this, I would've answered my Uber ten minutes ago."

"Your Uber came?"

"Yeah, my ass has been vibrating like crazy for the past ten minutes."

"You sure that's Uber?" he furrowed his brows.

"Well, what else could it be?" she giggled.

"Maybe Peeta?"

"Oh shit, you might be right," she bit her lip, getting off him and taking her phone out of her back pocket.

It had been Peeta, he had been texting and calling her for the past 20 minutes.

With messages like:

 _Where the hell are you?_

 _I could only get the reservations moved to 7:30!_

 _Can you please text me back?_

 _Are you mad at me?_

 _Are you safe? What's going on? I called Gale, but you're not hanging with him?_

"Oh no," she groaned.

"Do you have to leave? I can still drive you home," Cato offered.

Katniss looked up at him for 2 seconds and then looked back at her phone; Cato couldn't help but notice that she looked constipated. He giggled but then felt bad because she was really stressed out.

Katniss pondered with conflicting thoughts on whether to text Peeta back or not. He was obviously worried, but Cato was who she needed. She texted back a shitty excuse, but Peeta being as trusting as he was, believed her; bless his heart. She said she was throwing up and couldn't make it; she would meet them tomorrow for breakfast. She apologized for being such an inconvenience. Peeta complied, although disappointed.

Peeta: _should I come over and take care of you, at least?_

Katniss: _No, I'll be fine. Don't worry._

Peeta: _Okay, I love you._

She didn't respond, and then turned her phone off, giving her attention back to Cato.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, um, he was kind of worried."

"Oh. Katniss…"

"I know, okay? This isn't right."

"So why don't I take you home?"

"Because I don't want to go home!" she shouted.

"Listen, if this is just some front of yours, just some little fling of rebellion before you get married, I refuse to be a part of it, okay?"

"It isn't any of that."

"Prove it."

"How?"

Cato thought for moment.

"Let me text him right now…"

"No, no, no, no, you are not texting him."

"Okay then, I'm taking you home."

She sighed. "What will you text him?"

"I'll hack your phone, and send him a very nice message that says, _hello, Katniss can't come to the phone right now, she's getting her back blown out_ , and you can't explain it to him until you see him, whenever you're about to see him again," he explained, proudly and chuckled.

"Cato," she exclaimed, "that is not funny!"

"It really is though, but please let me do it?"

"Cato," she frowned, putting her undershirt back on.

"Katniss, I have a full tank of gas and I'm very sober. Text him or not?"

"Cato, please."

"Listen, if what you've been telling me all night are lies, I can't have you in my house anymore. I refuse to be a last minute fling."

"Okay fine," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Fine, you can text him. I have the same passcode and everything. I'll explain it to him tomorrow," she handed him her phone.

He took it, looked at it, and then he chucked it across the room. He pulled her back into his arms, and shoved his tongue down her throat. She pulled away for a moment, "Cato, what the hell? Are you going to pay me for a new phone?"

"No," he chuckled, and tried to pull his shirt over his head, but wasn't graceful at all and ended up with his big head stuck in the neckline. "Katniss, please help."

"How did… what did you… explain yourself," she stammered, while trying free him.

"I don't know, but help. It's dark in here," he pouted.

Katniss tried to maneuver the shirt gently over his head, but he wouldn't stop moving so she gave up. "Ugh!" she groaned, and decided to try and unbutton his pants instead.

"Hey! Hey there!" he protested. "I'm horny, too, alright? But, I am not just sex on a stick, now help me!"

"Oh my god," she sighed and got off him. she decided to help him undress her and took off her jeans and undershirt, leaving her in baby pink cheekies. "Too bad you can't see me, right now. I'm wearing your favorite color," she teased, but before she could slide her panties off. He then ripped his shirt in half.

"Oh my god, I couldn't breathe, and that was a new shirt," he panted, and then looked at her. "Pink. You remembered."

"Nice to know you like them," she blushed, sliding her thumbs in the elastic to slide them off.

"Wait, before you take them, let me look at you," he requested, longingly. He stood up from the couch, moving towards her, until they were only inches apart. He towered over her, like a gentle giant, caressing her cheek and then her shoulders. He observed the soft skin, his hands moving down her back and to her tender ass, squeezing a healthy chunk of it.

"You're so beautiful," he muttered, and kissed her forehead. He kissed her cheek, her neck, her collar bone, and chest, he suckled her breast; kneeling his kisses became slower. His lips making their way down her tiny belly, while intense heat grew from her center and to every single part of her body. He maintained eye contact with her during this whole exchange, only breaking it, when he finally slid her tiny, pink panties off. He looked back up at her, noticing the urgency and eagerness in her eyes.

He continued his tiny kisses, pressing his moist lips on the smooth skin of her pelvic bone. She bit her lip as he inched closer to her eager and awaiting entrance, letting out an impatient moan. He gently kissed her moist clit, letting his tongue brush passed it. She ran her fingers through his soft hair, moaning eagerly, as his tongue teased her wet folds. She pulled and tugged on his hair, her legs shaking and providing her minimal support. "Oh Cato," she'd moan, as his tongue flicked back and forth on her wet folds.

He soon slipped two fingers in, pumping in and out while rubbing little, wet circles with his tongue on her. It doesn't take long for her sweet essence to flow onto his tongue. She lets out a moan of relief and almost collapses onto him, but Cato held her up by her ass which was sort of vibrating and continued lapping up her wetness.

He pulled his two fingers out, feeling himself throb because of how tightly she was wrapped around him. He licked his fingers hungrily, standing and pressing his lips onto hers. As they kissed, she undid his pants, rubbing his already hard, throbbing cock through his exposed boxers, causing him to let out an eager and entranced whimper at the touch of her hands. She then pulled them down while kneeling slowly, to which he picked her back up quickly making a "no" finger motion.

"Tonight is about you," he whispered, kissing her forehead, picking her up, bridal style.

He carried her over to his bedroom, tossing her in his bed, sliding his pants and undergarments off. He slid between her thighs, kissing her once, and staring deep into her eyes. He loved moments like these, when they were together and this close. Katniss was different and the atmosphere changed around them.

Her eyes sparkled when she would she looked into his, and he swore he could see every ounce of desire and need that she had for him. When she kissed him, it was different, it was passionate and rough; she'd bite his lip. The atmosphere around them would feel hot and humid like a day in July, the air would be filled with the sweet scent of her, and she held him tighter than usual.

He slowly glided the tip of his throbbing hardness into her wet, pulsing entrance. She let out a groan of impatience, wanting more of him; he complied with her subtle demands, and pulled out slowly, but then thrusted back in with a force. She let out a yelp, feeling how big he still was. He pulled out slowly, sliding back in gently, teasing her, but also trying to get her used to his size.

She made a mental note at how much bigger he was than Peeta. Peeta was a pretty accomplished lover, being the pleaser that he is, but his size was pretty average compared to Cato. She knew she'd probably be sore the next morning. Cato knew that he had to be bigger, he didn't even have to overthink it. Luckily, he wasn't too much of a dick so letting Katniss get accustomed to him first felt like second nature.

He continued moving in and out of her slowly, while stroking her dark hair and staring into her beautiful eyes, "I love you…so much," he'd say, and then kiss her. She moaned in response, not in the right state to come up with words.

He noticed her moans becoming needy and whiny, so he picked up his pace a little, thrusting into her a little harder. She moaned significantly louder, her arms wrapping around him tighter, while her legs shook. He put both her legs over his shoulder, in order to get himself deeper inside of her; her hands scratching up his back as he slow thrusted, deeply, in and out of her. She moaned his name, passionately, digging her nails into his back with each pump. She came again, with one more shout of his name, her legs shook and her body collapsed underneath him. Cato realized what this meant, and chuckled.

He smirked, thrusting into her again, with twice as much force. She let out a whine, digging her nails into his back a little more, and holding him closer. He teased her, pulling out slowly, but slamming his whole shaft back in.

He felt her walls tightening around him, feeling himself grow closer, and thrusting in and out fast roughly, causing her to yell and whimper his name nonstop. He suckled on her neck, pushing himself even deeper inside her, moving harder and significantly faster. She felt herself approaching climax again, and so did Cato, noticing her walls pulse around him.

"Cum with me," he demanded, moving deeply and faster inside her. She complied, her walls pulsing and squeezing tightly around his throbbing shaft. With one final pump, he released inside her, collapsing onto her small body.

"You're mine forever," he breathed, holding her tightly and falling asleep in her arms.

 **~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~**

They had passed out in each other's arms, but Katniss found herself waking up some hours later from anxiety mostly. She snuck her way out of his arms, putting on one of his flannels, and tiptoed to the living room to find her phone and her engagement ring. She pondered, while looking for her phone, whether to call an Uber and leave or not. She didn't want to hurt Cato like that so she stayed. She finally found her phone, luckily not broken, but in the corner of the living room with the case broken of all things. It had turned itself off from the impact, but when she turned it back on, she realized it wasn't from the impact. It died from the immense texts and calls from Peeta, she started looking for her charger at this point, deciding maybe it was best to call an Uber.

She fished her portable charger out of her purse, and plugged it into her phone which was on 5%. She looked through most of the texts, noticing a trend of _are you okay_ 's and _are you asleep_ 's. She had 20 missed calls going from the last text she sent him, and when she finally checked her phone. She called back, not wanting to him to freak out any longer than he already was; he picked up at the second ring, panting.

"Hello, Peeta?" she answered, getting up to pace around the room.

"Are you okay? Why weren't you answering?! Gale said he hasn't seen you all day!" he exclaimed, angrily.

"Okay, okay, slow down. I'm at a different friend."

"Where are you right now?"

"Just don't worry, okay? I'm fine," she tried to calm him down.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home," she lied.

"Really? I just checked there, and you weren't there."

"Oh my god, Peeta," she sighed.

"She's with me," Cato said into the speaker. He had snuck up on her, and took her phone from her.

"Who the hell is this?!"

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled, hanging up the phone.

"Cato, what the fuck?!" she screamed, yanking her phone from him. "That's not funny!"

"You weren't in bed, I got worried," he pouted.

"You're such a dick!" she shouted, throwing her hands in the air, and turning away from him.

"Come back to bed," he begged, getting on his knees, and hugging her ass.

"Fuck off."

"Come on, babe. I missed you, and I got a little jealous, I'm only just starting as a side guy," he joked.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Dude, first off, you're not a side guy, and secondly, Peeta has done nothing wrong to me, nor has he ever. He didn't deserve this or what you just did. He was worried."

"He was a little bitch is what he was," he corrected, pouting, "like you were gone for like a few hours, and he goes batshit."

"We had dinner!"

"Fuck the dinner. It's like he's got you on a leash for fuck's sake."

She sighed, biting her lip at him.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean that," he said sincerely.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, grabbing her stuff.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"I can't find my engagement ring."

"You can find it in the morning. Come back to bed."

He coaxed her to going back to bed, and apologized; she forgave him, they shared a kiss, and fell asleep.

…

She never found her engagement ring so the next morning was a bit of a stressful one; she rummaged through all of his things, finding nothing. "Cato, where did you throw my ring?!" she'd shout at him in frustration, to which he'd just shrug in response.

"You want breakfast," he asked, fully waking up, and sitting up in bed.

"No, I want my ring."

"Just where mine, they look the same anyway," he suggested.

"There are distinct differences, you idiot! For example, his ring is gold, YOUR'S IS SILVER.""

"Oh well," he shrugged.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. "Oh my god, what if it's Peeta?" Katniss cried in shock.

"How would Peeta know where I live?" Cato asked, genuinely wondering how.

"He knows how to, um, track my phone?" she mumbled.

Cato frowned, scratching the back of his neck. "We should discuss that later." He got up to answer the door, taking his bat with him just in case it was Peeta. He opened the door, and got his bat ready, "what," he barked. "Oh, Gale, hey."

He put his bat down, letting him in, and giving him half hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Katniss here?" Gale responded, looking around.

"Yeah, why, and how'd you know?"

"Her little damsel in distress fiancé called me, begging me to go look for her. _She might have been kidnapped!_ Figured she'd be here, since well, knowing you," Gale shrugged, giggling.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, since they've been dating, you haven't done anything to get her back, except stalk her socials, I figured either breakup or marriage would get you off your lazy ass. Seriously though, where is she, kid's in the car with me right now."

"What!?" Cato exclaimed. "You brought the little fucker here?!"

"Who's here?!" Katniss screamed, coming out of her hiding spot which was behind the couch.

"Peeta, your girlfriend," Gale responded, nonchalantly. "Get your clothes on, we gotta go."

"Oh my god, what the hell, Gale? Why would you bring him here?" Katniss inquired.

"He insisted, like he literally got in my car before I could. I unlocked it and he just slipped in like snake. It's okay though, I didn't tell him about Cato, I said this is where Johanna lives, your old friend," he informed.

"He knows I don't talk to Johanna anymore."

"Well she threw you a bachelorette party last night, so you two are still friends," he shrugged, "now, come on, we gotta go, I feel like he'll come up if we take too long."

"He would," she pouted, as she pulled her clothes on quickly, and gathered what she could of all her stuff. She kissed Cato behind, leaving her heart behind, and left reluctantly.

"I'll call you," Cato stated before she walked. She nodded, leaving with Gale to her own personal hell.

 **Hello. I'm CB. This was supposed to be short, but I kind of let my writing get the best of me. Sorry it's so long, but I hoped you liked it. Although, if you liked it and want more, review please to let me know, I have some great ideas.**

 **-By the way, if you're a reader of Tears of a Burning Fire, I'm the writer, and I will be updating soon, I promise. Sorry if it seems I've abandoned it, I've been trying to edit chapters, and figure out where I'm going with the story so far. If anything, though, I should be updating tbf within a week or two-**

 **Anyway though, new readers, if you want more, please review to let me know, and I will update within a week or two. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
